The Unheard Kind of Noise
by fandombeforeblood
Summary: "What kind of noise is unheard?" he asks her. "The ones that only you yourself can hear," she answers. "How come you can hear what I can hear?" She smiles at his question mysteriously before leaving him to his thoughts once again.


_Uh, so I wrote this a few weeks ago. I was planning not to post it, but I need some criticism in life. I don't even know if I will continue it or not. That depends if people would want me to continue it.  
_

_Oh and for those who actually are...cautious when it comes to swearing, I'm warning you now:_

**_Swearing and cursing is a habit._**

**_This was likely during OoTP, after Sirius death. _**

_Oh and I apologize for the **OOCness of the two**. They are just frickin' adorable when they act like that._

_**Virtually hugging you like a clingy koala,**_

_**Echo**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

**The Unheard Kind of Noise**

Harry had been trying to tolerate the knocks for around two minutes. But his hopes of the knocking to die away quickly faded as five minutes passed by. Deciding it had gotten too far and he thought glaring at said door would be more appropriate. His position was as of a child's, arms crossed with his back leaning against the headboard of the bed he sat on. A deathly glare on his face, Harry refused to even acknowledge the fact that he could maybe open the door and kindly ask the person knocking to stop it.

He had been deep in thought when the knocking had begun; the noise was tolerable at its first few knocks, but it seemed to grow in crescendo by the second. Harry, now estimating another 2 minutes had passed, glared more intensely at the door being knocked on. _That is, until he had had enough. _

He had expected Hermione or the twins or Mrs. Weasley—maybe even Ron, to be knocking but never _her. _He hadn't known how much that moment would change him; how _she _would change him.

"_Would you stop that? I'm already walking towards the door to open the ruddy door, just stop knock-" _Harry's voice faded as his eyes caught sight of the figure in front of him.

"_Why don't __**you**__ stop that?"_

* * *

Ginny's hand was getting sore. She had known the constant knocking would have tired her at some point—but that hadn't really bothered her at the moment. Something was much more bothersome than that.

She could've been flying in the Burrow's makeshift Quidditch Pitch right now but _no; _she had to take care of _him_ because everyone else was giving him more than enough personal space.

She thought it was stupid; they should have known by now that a _week_ is enough for him when it comes to amount of time for space to be given. Because beyond that period of time, the infamous boy-who-lived thinks; and when Mr. Potter thinks, he _over thinks. _

That is _never_ a good thing for one of the most pessimistic persons Ginny knew of.

Her arms were already aching as _Harry's _voice from behind the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"_Would you stop that? I'm already walking towards the door to open the ruddy door, just stop knock-" _

Ginny let a sarcastic and quite annoyed look adorn her face as his disheveled figure pulled the door open, crossing her arms as she did so. His voice seemed to have been caught in his throat as he stared at her, surprised.

"_Why don't **you** stop that?" _ She shot back at him smartly. His mouth was about to open to retort he shut it immediately upon hearing her actually _order _him. To do what, Harry didn't quite understand.

He stared at her, clueless. "What…what do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, _git, _she thought before caustically stating, "_That. _It's echoing throughout the walls of the Burrow. And I _hate_ it. So would you be a dear and stop it." Ginny motioned to practically his whole being with her right palm held up at him as she moved it from left to right.

"What is _it?_" Harry asked, getting quite irate at her antics. And her slightly coherent mutter of, "_Make that an oblivious git, then" _as she rolled her eyes at him again might have pushed his buttons even harder.

"_Oh for fuck's sake! Just tell me, Ginny!_"

Immediately after the words slipped out of his mouth, he had expected a quite painful slap on the face. But Ginny, apparently, had a knack for surprising people.

"I mean _exactly _that, _Potter_. You're moping actually _echoes _in this home, believe it or not," she replied, annoyed, rather than angry. Harry glared at her. Why in Merlin's bloody beard is she annoyed by _him_? _She _was the one who disturbed him in the first place. A thought came after the next and Harry had begun to darken his look at her.

"Oh don't think so highly of yourself! I'm not here because I want to feed you all those lies or reassurances," she spat the last word in sarcasm, "My family and Hermione tries to get in your head. _Everything's going to be alright, Harry! Don't worry! Let's play some Quidditch outside and pretend that a war __**isn't**__ looming over us! Come on, Harry!_" She imitated the words of her family in a false-cheer voice. This time, it had been her glaring at him.

Harry's glare diminished and faded into bewilderment. If she wasn't there to talk to him, why did she knock on his door?

Ginny had inhaled and exhaled to compose herself before stating simply, "_I'm here because I'm sick of hearing all your shit._"

Her sudden change of demeanor startled Harry (startled being another word for once again surprised because Harry thought that the word surprised was beginning to sound redundant in his head). He was supposed to be offended but being quite dense, he didn't even know exactly what was it he has done.

"But what _have_ I done?" He asks, almost in whisper. He was afraid Ginny would begin yelling at him again for asking such a _stupid _and hopeless question.

"Have you seen Hermione? Or Ron? Oh wait never mind. Scratch that. I know the answer. You _haven't_. So _naturally_, you don't know how much your brooding has…" Ginny paused for a moment, finding the right word. "…_affected _and_ infected _everyone. Naturally, you haven't seen my mother and the dark circles under her eyes due to stress. You haven't noticed the fact that the twins had begun to visit lesser by the day because they couldn't take…this."

"Nor have you seen the tear-stained face Hermione sported a few days back when she realized her _brother of a best friend_ decided to promptly ignore her attempts to even see his presence. Even Ron had noticed it! You know how daft my brother can be! So I'm telling you once again, Potter: _shut up_," she ended with a note of bitterness and coldness._  
_

Harry stood there, taking in what the youngest Weasley had said before stuttering out, "I...I didn't,"

"Yeah, you didn't," Ginny stated bluntly before walking away, leaving Harry alone once again.

But this time, in a much more confused state.

* * *

_"Look Ron and Hermione, I...I'm sorry."_

Ginny let a small smile grace her lips at the soft apology, knowing that she had been the cause of that. But before she could've at least said something or done anything to him, the wind's coldness blew the thought of doing something away quickly. She hugged the sweater closer to herself, making her way up to her room, and chiding herself for thinking that maybe he remembered what she had done for him, even just for once.

At the thought, Ginny closed her bedroom's door and locked it.

**_To be continued...or not?  
_**


End file.
